


为人师表 As a Teacher

by Nenanana



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenanana/pseuds/Nenanana
Summary: Lee was a practice teacher, when he saw one of his students, Takato, he saw his all world.李是一个正在担任实习老师的大学生，当他第一次看到那个有着茜色双眸的男孩子时，周围的一切仿佛都不复存在。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just存档与增加Tag数

-1  
我们的初遇在一个填满了雨水的傍晚。  
那时我被就读的师范大学安排到这所国中任职一个学年的实习老师，报道那天正值谷雨时节，天空灰沉沉地压在城市上，淅淅沥沥地下着小雨。我撑着伞踱步，在学校大门看到了教学楼门口拿着伞，似乎在等待着谁的他。  
他穿着比自己大一号的针织衫，心不在焉地用鞋尖点着地面。接着从楼里走出一个女孩子，只见他和女孩子说了两句话，把伞往女孩子手里一塞就淋着雨跑了过来。  
当他踩着雨水和我擦肩而过时，我们的目光对视了大概半秒钟左右，而我一下子被他微蹙着的眉头和清澈的眸子吸引了。我不由自主地停下脚步看他离去的身影在薄雨中渐渐隐去，直到完全消失后我都久久无法继续迈出一步。  
现在想来，在那时我就已经坠入深渊了吧。

-2  
不知道是不是命中注定，我在我所要教授知识的学生群中看见了他。他坐在较前的位置，从讲台左边可以清晰地看到他整个上半身，新来的实习数学老师并没有引起他的太多关注，他一手撑着脸将目光投向了侧前方的位置，我故意咳嗽了一声才开始进行自我介绍。  
“我比你们大不了多少，你们在校外可以直接叫我的名字，叫哥哥也可以。”  
“健良哥哥～”台下立刻有女孩子纤细的声音调笑道，接着全班的同学都毫不掩饰地笑了起来。  
因为班上这么一闹，一直三心二意的他终于把脸转向了这边，我注意到他在看到我的那一瞬间表情闪过一丝惊讶，看来他对我有些印象，而我竟然因为这一点小事而欢喜不已。  
点名时知道了他的名字，像中了邪一样，我离开教室后就去向老师们询问了他的情况。松田启人——我在心中已经直接称他为启人了，在老师们眼中是一个规矩懂事的孩子，从来没有和班上的同学发生矛盾，也没有什么特别杰出的成就。和一般理科脑比较发达的男孩子不一样，启人的文科成绩可以排到全班甚至年级前面，反而理科成绩差得让老师们头疼。然而他的努力老师们也都看在眼里，又是个听话的学生，也不好责备他什么。  
“松田君的话，数学只要保证能及格就好。”和蔼可亲的国文老师这样说道：“努力了一年多老师和他自己都已经放弃了，反正他的总分也不低。”  
我对她点了点头，暗暗记下了有关启人的一切评价。  
我很享受被他认真看着的样子。启人对待学习的态度的确很认真，上我的课时目光一直追随着我，遇到不懂的地方时会眯起眼睛，咬上笔头思考着。在恍然大悟时睁大眼睛抿抿嘴唇，然后低头迅速地在草稿纸上简单地书写下思路。  
我也没想到这么快就有机会近距离观察他。  
“李老师，”他双手拿着数学书，下课后向我小跑过来，看上去有些害羞地说：“我有几个地方不懂，可以请教一下吗？”

-3  
我自然不会拒绝他的请求，便领他到我的办公桌前给他讲解他问的问题。借此机会我仔细观察了起来。男孩子的五官还未完全长开，圆圆的眼睛和圆圆的鼻子，茜色的眸子清澈无比，柔软整齐的棕发有让人想要揉一把的冲动，而我也的确这么做了。  
“你懂了吗？”我尽可能地用我最温柔的声音对他说到，掌心和指尖传来柔软的触感和温暖的体温，有如想象中的那样。  
“懂了。”启人不好意思地稍微退后了一些，似乎有一点抗拒我对他的抚摸。我也不好再强求，放下手后回味着残留的温度。注意到他有些宽大的针织衫和裤腿，我憋不住自己的好奇心试探了一下：  
“松田君的衣服有些大呢。”  
“啊……这个…”他露出了有些困扰的表情：“我很快就会长高的，这个只是暂时的宽大而已。”  
看来是高估了自己的身材，带着小男生的自尊心虚报了校服尺寸，这样有些笨拙的小聪明让我觉得可爱无比。  
可爱这个形容词放到启人这个男孩子身上竟是那样的合适。  
所以我自然而然地把这份喜爱之情归类到了“对后辈的疼爱”中。我在家里排行老三，有一个哥哥一个姐姐，还有一个小我三岁的妹妹，那时我的确是把启人当做可爱的亲弟弟来看待的，有个性子软绵绵的弟弟是这样一件令人喜悦的事。  
“那我先回去了。”他举了个躬，头也不抬地向我道谢：“谢谢李老师。”  
启人变声不久的温润嗓音像羽毛一样搔挠着我的耳膜，真想让他直呼我的名字试试，不用带姓，是对于日本人来说有些拗口的健良两个字。

-4  
怎么说我也过了能喝酒的年纪，恋爱经验我还是有的。  
并不是说出于双方的喜爱而谈恋爱，只是在对方单方面的告白之后，想着也许是时候需要有个人陪陪了，便接受了对方。在交往前，我并不了解我的女朋友，更别说喜欢了，但是和她们在一起我的确是全心全意地付出了，用尽了我的全部温柔对待她们。结果无一例外，交往后不出三个月她们就会说我们不合适于是和平分手。  
不过说实话，她们略施粉黛的美貌和曼妙的身姿的确无法轻易勾起我的一些欲望。比如接吻，或者上床。对方不是没有过这方面的暗示，但都被我无视了。在我看来，在没有抱着爱情的情况下占有对方的身体是件对彼此都很不负责任的事。这样的恋爱经历了几次，我感到身心疲惫，于是不再答应与人交往。  
说来好笑，一个二十多岁交了几个女朋友的大男人居然还保留着处男身。  
然而在穿着短袖体恤和运动短裤的启人闯进我的视线时，堆积的欲望似乎达到了顶点，一下子爆发了出来。  
我从来没有想过一个十三岁的男孩子会对我有如此致命的吸引力。启人似乎不太擅长运动，我倚在窗边看他和他的同学绕着操场跑步，肌肉匀称的纤细双腿在跑过重点线时发着抖，他弯腰撑着膝盖大口大口地喘着气，接着拉起衣服的下摆擦了擦脖子，小腹上的汗水在夏天的阳光下闪闪发亮。  
然后我产生了想要去亲吻他稚嫩皮肤的冲动，接着一股热流涌向了我的小腹——我对自己的学生，一个当做自己亲弟弟的人，起了生理反应。  
对这份冲动做出质疑之前，我的第一反应是冲到厕所去解决。锁上隔间门，我几乎是迫不及待地坐在马桶盖上解开了皮带，那里已经涨得发红流出体液，顾不上其他的，我握住自己的肉棒撸动起来。闭上眼睛享受快感的同时，脑海中出现的是男孩子抿紧嘴唇视线游离的面孔，我想象着他跪在我的腿间，用他的双手颤抖地握住根部小幅度地上下动作，他的手还小，无法完全握住我的。然后会满脸通红地舔弄柱体的上半部分，笨拙地亲吻前段发出淫靡的吸吮声。最后我把污浊尽数撒在他清纯的脸颊和唇角上，他可怜地闭上了眼，伸出舌尖舔了舔红肿的下唇。  
意淫自己学生的罪恶感和它带来的快感混在一起，搅得我无比痛苦又无比快乐。

-5  
我千真万确不是一个同性恋也不是一个恋童癖，我家父母的教育方式也绝对正常。然而我的确被启人，小了我将近十岁的后辈勾起了情欲，并且还恬不知耻地想象对方给自己口交的场景自慰。这让我有好长一段时间都不敢直视启人，连他在上课时投来的目光，都像X光线一样把我脑子里那些龌蹉的想法全都暴露了出来一样。过了一段时间，我虽然依旧被罪恶感所折磨，却能好好面对启人并且开始有意无意地接近他了。  
我发现启人的数学成绩渐渐好了一些，他自己也注意到了这点，于是开心地来找我道谢。  
“谢谢李老师的教导！”他满是笑意的眼睛弯了起来，差点就没直接在脸上写上“我超高兴”四个字了。  
“老师和原来的老师真的不一样呢，相处起来好轻松！”我示意他坐到我的身边。一个多月的相处，他早就没有了起初的那份警惕，和我慢慢熟络起来。乖巧的男孩子也有淘气的地方，他坐在椅子上一摇一晃，喋喋不休地跟我抱怨他以前的老师教书是多么多么的死板多么多么的听不懂。  
我没有回应，只是微笑着听他说。  
“啊…不好意思…”启人似乎注意到了什么，冲我吐了一下粉嫩的舌尖。这对我来说都是充满挑逗的诱惑：“我好像说太多了。”  
“没有关系的。”我喜欢你只对我一个人说这么多话。抬起手去揉了揉他的头发，现在他已经完全放下了任何戒备，不再抗拒，闭眼享受起我的抚摸，发出呼呼的轻笑声，像一只小狗一样。  
由于家中兄弟姐妹多，我学会了如何去圆滑地和各个年龄阶段的人打交道。我的妹妹，小春在像他这么大的时候也很喜欢被我摸头。  
“因为这是夸奖啊，毕竟是尊敬的人。”一次和她通电话时，刚上大学的小春这样回答了我关于这个亲密动作的疑问。启人很尊敬我，这是毋庸置疑的，他尊敬所有师长，包括那位教书难懂的老师。然而我很清楚，对于小春，这是夸奖和安慰，对于启人，这是一种不怀好意的爱抚。  
我曾经在无法入睡的夜晚剖析我对他的感情。值得一提的是，我对这个男孩子拥有的不仅仅是性冲动，我想就这样看着他在我的视线中慢慢长大成人，然后静静相守一生。  
所以我把它定位为爱情。  
我当然清楚地认识到这是违反道德的，但是它在我没有注意的时候已经完全侵占了我的整个大脑，被这份感情所左右的自己比想象中的还要疯狂。表面上我还尽力维持着一个教师和兄长应该有的样子，但是私下在我的想象中，不管是光线暗淡的体育器材室中的垫子上，还是弥漫着消毒水味的医务室里的白床上，甚至在我摆满课本和讲义的办公桌上，启人已经被我在不同地点不同情景下侵犯无数次了。  
最可怕的是我想一一实现它们。

-6  
启人青春期懵懂的恋爱感情属于坐在他侧前方的女孩子。我记得是叫加藤树莉吧，是个长相漂亮，性格也活泼开朗一直笑着的女孩子，这样的存在的确很能吸引同龄的小男生，所以虽然感到嫉妒，但我对“启人喜欢她”这个事实没有感到意外和紧张。我在等待一个时机能让启人死心。  
而这个机会由启人主动给了我。  
“那个，老师。”放学后，启人站在办公室门口，露出来半个身子向我这边张望着，当时办公室里只有我一个人了。“怎么了？”启人基本只有来问问题时才会主动找我，而这次他的手上没有书。  
“我……想和老师谈谈心。”他低下头，绕着大拇指说。我让他稍作等待，收拾好课件后我便领他到了学校门口的甜品店，点了他喜欢的香草奶昔和芝士蛋糕后告诉他可以开始谈了。  
“实际上，我有一些恋爱上的烦恼……啊，下次我请老师吃吧。”他看上去有些不好意思。我让他放松，大可不必这么跟我客气，就当作是给辛苦学习的他的犒劳。  
“启人君也到了这个时候了啊。”我装作很欣慰的样子，一个小小的计划逐渐在我心中成型。  
“恩…我很喜欢一个女孩子，很想告诉她我的心情，但是害怕拒绝所以一直没能说出口。”他露出苦恼的表情，撅起嘴唇咬着吸管说：“明明知道对方不大可能喜欢我，但还是想试试。”  
被这样普通的烦恼所困扰的启人也是如此可爱，天知道我有多想就这样抱住他在他耳边说那就别喜欢她了来喜欢我吧。  
“去告白吧，启人君。”我拍了拍他的肩膀，对他做出一个鼓励的微笑：“比起被拒绝后才后悔，没有去说的后悔更痛苦不是吗。”  
“而且说不定加藤同学也喜欢启人君哦？”  
启人点点头，若有所思地啃了两口蛋糕，突然红了脸惊讶地看着我：“老师你怎么知道是……！”  
“草稿纸上画了那么多加藤同学，老师可是很聪明的。”我对他得意地调侃到。启人擅长画画，加入的也是绘画社团，我用他的草稿本给他写解题过程时，趁他不注意随便翻阅了一下，到处都是几笔勾勒的在耳边梳了一个小马尾的女孩子，我刚认识他不久时就知道他喜欢加藤，但没想到居然会这么喜欢。  
如果被这么喜欢的女孩子拒绝的话，启人会很伤心吧？  
启人没有在意我为什么会知道他画加藤的事，他耳朵都红了，双手合十拜托我不要告诉加藤。  
我回忆着高中时代帮同学追他女朋友的步骤，教启人如何把加藤约到一个安静的地方，然后怎么样说话才不会吓到对方，还需要准备一点小礼物。我很认真的帮他准备，像是真的没有任何杂念要帮他把加藤追到手一样。  
老实说，我并不确定加藤对启人是不是也抱有相同的感情，我下了一个不得了的赌注，一旦出现偏差，便全盘皆输。  
启人把地点选在了学校后庭的大树下，我就躲在二楼的窗边偷看黄昏中的少女漫场景。  
启人背对着我这边，我看到女孩子脸上的表情从惊讶转为抱歉，对他说了几句话，然后启人把藏在身后的礼物递了出去，女孩子有些不好意思地收下，又过了一会儿，启人搭上她的肩膀轻轻推了一下，加藤就一步三回头地走远了。  
剩下启人一个人在树下双手捂住脸，抖动着肩膀。目睹全程的我忍不住笑了出来，这场赌局，是我赢了。

-7  
长达三天启人都没有和我说过话。  
仿佛什么都没有发生过，一切按照原本那样通常运转着，他和加藤说话的时候也不尴不尬，只是他这段时间露出的笑容都非常勉强并且疲劳，上我的课时老走神，这让我稍微感到恼火。抛开其他不谈，我究竟还是个老师，这个班既然是我教的，我就要对他们每个人的学习负责到底。  
这周的最后一天就是考试，启人居然一个问题都没有来问过，这让坐在邻桌的老师感到诧异。  
“松田君最近怎么都没有来了呢？”  
“恩…也许他在尝试自己复习吧？”我有些心不在焉地回答到。  
这其中的原因只有我清楚，但若是因为失恋而影响学习，作为一个老师我当然不会允许，启人毕竟还是我的学生，要是这次考试挂掉他就必须得放弃社团活动接受单独补习了，于公于私我都不想看到他难过的表情。  
深思熟虑了小半天后，我决定放学后找他单独谈一谈，没记错的话今天是他值日。  
那时我真的只是想找他说说学习上的问题，启人属于放松一天就会空一半脑子的那种人。推开门，入眼的是快和夕阳化为一体的启人望着加藤的课桌发呆的情景，暖黄的阳光从玻璃窗照射进来，给他镀了一道金边，似乎只要抖一抖，就能落下一地光辉。他一手拿着书包，把带子拽得紧紧的，像是在忍受什么一样。那副模样让人心疼，我一下子忘记了自己的初衷，走到他面前挡住了他的视线。  
他愣了愣，抬头看向我，目光带着呆滞和悲伤：“……老师。”  
我感到有些无奈，决定先想办法安慰这个初恋被扼杀在摇篮里的少年，于是我张开双臂，不带有一丝情色意味地轻拥他入怀。  
“想哭就哭吧。”男孩子还不及我胸口高，和我比起来可以说是娇小的身躯微微颤抖起来，我感觉到他把额头贴上了我的胸口，双手也紧紧环住了我的腰背。启人无声地抽泣着，稍微稳定了情绪后开始带着哭腔断断续续地说一些话，像是说给我听的，又像是在自言自语。  
“加藤桑说她……把我…当…看…”  
“她说她…呜……很抱歉……”  
“那样温柔的…我还奢望…我根本…配不上啊…”他埋在我的胸口闷闷地说道，字里行间满满的都是哀伤。  
他突然抬起了头仰望我，眼睛里蓄满了泪水，双颊和鼻头都红红的，嘴唇微启，可以窥见整齐的贝齿和小巧的舌尖。那一瞬间，眼前的这幅光景和想象中的重叠了起来，我不由得吞了口口水，忍住内心的燥热推开了他的身体。  
“老师？”他试图抽开被我紧紧锢住的双臂，注意到我的反常，带着鼻音唤了一声。这声软软糯糯的“老师”彻底打破了我的理智，我使劲拽着他一扯，轻易地又将他拉回到我的怀里，手掌转移到了他的后腰处，趁他还在吃痛的时候，我捏过他的下巴想都没想将嘴唇覆盖了上去，在他有所反应之前我已经用舌头撬开了男孩子本就微张的牙关，肆意地勾起他柔软的小舌搅动起来。  
启人明显吓了一跳，转头想要逃过亲吻，我自然不会放过他，一手固定住他的后脑勺更加大胆地加深了这个吻，当我终于放开他时，他已经有些腿软了。按住腰部的手加大了气力，让他和我的下半身能够紧紧贴合，光是听着他的喘气声我就已经有了生理反应，勃起的性器隔着衣物戳在他的小腹上。  
最近回温了，长袖毛制的针织衫对学生们已经是累赘，夏季校服的短袖衬衫勾勒出的曲线比起宽大的深色针织衫来说更具有诱惑力，我轻而易举地撕扯开他的上衣，纽扣掉在地上发出啪啦啪啦的声音。然后我微微发力，将他抱了起来放在课桌上，把脱到一半的裤子扯下来丢到一边。  
启人显然对现在的状况感到害怕，他讶异又惊恐地看着我，双腿胡乱蹬踢似乎在阻止我继续对他做过分的事。初中的小孩子哪里敌得过一个成年人。  
“老师……”  
我拉住他踢过来的脚踝欺身挤进了他的双腿之间，目光贪婪地盯着男孩子在夕阳中毫无瑕疵的胴体，纯洁得哪怕在上面印上一个吻痕都会被污染一样。我急不可耐地解开了自己的皮带，褪下内裤时弹出来的性器打在了他的大腿内侧，属于成年人的粗大炽热吓到了他，不敢再做多余挣扎的启人开始哭着哀求我停下。  
我抓着他的手按在我的肉棒上，安慰般地再次掠夺了他柔软的唇瓣，另一只手也钻进了未完全褪下的衬衫中抚摸起平坦却柔软的胸脯。  
他小幅度的扭动让细嫩的皮肤摩擦着我的指尖，软玉般的触感加上细细的呜咽声像催化剂一样让我体内的那股欲火燃烧得更旺了，我已经顾不上理智和职业道德，只想立刻拥有眼前的男孩子。  
玩弄乳头的手指一路向下，轻轻捏住他的嫩芽上下动作，没有被别人触碰过的地方有着可爱的外形，即使害怕得身体僵硬却还是颤颤巍巍地硬了起来。  
“启人君…以前自己有做过吗？”我舔舐着他眼角的泪水询问到。启人愣了一下，小小地摇了摇头，他可真是个诚实的孩子。想到他的第一次勃起是在我的手里，一种胜利的成就感油然而生，我加快了手上的动作，不一会儿他小小的嫩芽就喷出了象征初次的浓浓精液。  
第一次射精的快感让他全身瘫软，止不住地大口喘气，写满了羞耻的脸别了过去似乎不想让我看到，本来包裹住我的手也有了明显的退缩之意。我放开了他，得到自由后他立刻想要向后退去，无奈课桌不牢固轻微晃动之后，他反而条件反射地用双腿夹紧了我的腰。手上是像稀释过的乳汁一样的精华，我靠近他抬起手用大拇指色情地抹了一点在他的脸颊上，然后把剩下的涂抹在自己的肉棒上。  
握着他的腰肢把他翻了个身，我捏住了启人纤细的手腕把他的一只手臂扳到背后，另外一只手臂弯曲撑在桌面上。激昂的肉棒贴着他的臀部上，龟头有一下没一下地在入口处磨蹭。启人也是男孩子，当然知道不断骚扰自己的是什么东西，感知到我的意图他又开始拼命挣扎起来。  
“…师……李老师……”他已泣不成声：“好可怕…求您…”  
不得不承认，在如此不理智的情况下我还是感到了心疼。这毕竟是我喜欢的人，我不愿在对方如此痛苦的情景下进入他。  
这样想着，我握住自己的性器滑过男孩子的臀缝放进了他的大腿中间，然后移动他的膝盖让他能够夹住我的硬物。被大腿根部光滑又细嫩的肌肤包裹的感觉让我欲罢不能，不打算再忍耐，我强硬地在他的大腿缝中抽插了起来，同时弯下身子亲吻他的后颈。  
我记得启人家里是开面包店的，可能因为这个原因，他身上总带着一股香甜的味道，淡奶油般清淡却如同罂粟果一样让我上瘾，像他喜欢吃的芝士蛋糕一样，可口得让我忍不住在上面留下属于我的印记。  
男孩子小小的身体被我责备着，像大浪中的孤舟一样无助，用哭得有些沙哑了的嗓音还在不死心地叫着对我的尊称求我放开他的身体。  
“叫我的名字。”我用舌尖挑逗他的耳垂，在他耳边吹着起说道。此时我已经配不上老师两个字了，甚至已经不配称为人类。他仍然小声地抽泣着，反而强忍着不再发出任何呻吟，我仿佛看到他紧咬嘴唇的样子，带着最后一点可怜的尊严做着无声的反抗。  
“叫我的名字……启人。”我带了命令的口气重复了一次，加快了身下的动作，伸到他的胸口捏了一下玲珑的乳尖，他很快便缴械投降了。  
“啊——健…健……”他惊叫了一声，然后急促地喊了我名字的第一个字。单字一个健显得无比亲昵，我知道这并不是他对我的昵称，他向来称呼我为“李老师”或者“老师”，但我此刻执拗地认为这是充满了爱意的称呼，这让我无比满足。  
“乖孩子…”我轻声发笑，沉浸在他给我的快感之中，咬上了他的肩膀，性器和肌肤快速摩擦发出的黏腻水声和肉体拍打的啪啪声让空气中充满了淫靡的雄性味道，我感到我快到顶点了，于是扭过他的脸与他接吻，同时用力冲撞了一下启人的身体，抱紧了他的腰肢到达了巅峰。  
终于被我放开的启人再也没有力气，仰躺在桌面上面无表情地流泪，不知道是被吻肿的还是哭肿的嘴唇微微颤抖着。他的小腹和发红的大腿内侧全都沾染了浊液，像那个下午被少年尽情挥洒的汗水一样，在懒洋洋的阳光下闪闪发亮。  
我在我最爱之人最喜欢的女孩子的课桌上，做了我一直以来想做的事情。  
啊。  
我到底，是做了多么不可原谅的事啊。

 

 

 

 

-8  
启人易碎品一样躺在课桌上，涣散的眼神像刀子般在我的心上剜肉，让我剧痛无比。我是做了多么过分的事，让这个像小太阳一样的男孩子失去了他应有的光热。  
我轻手轻脚地把他扶了起来，用随身携带的手巾擦干净了他的眼泪以及身上的所有污浊，拍干净被扔在地上的校裤给他穿上，但是被扯坏纽扣的衬衫是没有办法再穿了，正当我苦恼的时候，启人却开口说话了。  
“……储物柜里有替换的衣服。”我闻声，然后惊喜地回头，仿佛看到光点又回到了他的眸子里，然后他自顾自地离开课桌，自顾自地走向储物柜处取替换衣物，再自顾自地换起来。  
全程无视了我的存在，就像我是一团空气一样。我有些慌了，突然间害怕他从此就这样对待我，我甚至希望他能够冲过来给我一拳，咒骂我是个变态，或者让人把我抓起来，我不配当一个老师一个人类。于是我拦住了他收拾好自己后走向教室门的步伐，纠结了一会儿对他开了口。  
“……我送你回去吧？”  
“谢谢您，不用了。”他突然冲我微笑起来，一如既往的纯真好像刚才的事情全部没有发生过一样。然而已经黯淡的阳光却无时不刻地提醒我，我夺去了重要的东西。  
“但是……”  
“我还不至于这么柔弱。”他一边面对着我，一边向我旁边绕去，背挺得直直的：“我可是男生啊，老师。”  
我不知道他是如何做到遇到了这种事还能对我礼貌相向的，这个男孩子比我想象中的要坚强聪明得多。最后我又和他盘旋了一会儿，在双方都不肯退让的坚持下，我送他到了校门外的第一个路口处，目送他离去的身影完全消失，不由得回想起我们的初遇，我也是这样望着他渐行渐远的背影久久无法动作，只不过这时的我已经玷污了不该是我能染指的东西，犯下了滔天罪行。  
……这都是我的错。  
但我并不后悔。  
-9  
本来就不擅长理科，加上失恋而对学习不上心，还被自己的老师做了那样的事情，启人不出意料地挂了科。  
这件事终究是我的不对，所以我主动提出帮他补习，而当时我的教学能力得到了认可，工作量也相对其他老师来说比较少，所以没有走什么弯路我就得到了这个权利。了解了补习时间后我便着手开始准备针对他一人的教案，先把乱七八糟的事放在一边，让他在补考中拿到一个理想的成绩是最优先的。  
然后在第一天补习，他一个人坐在教室里看到我走向他时，几乎是条件反射般地露出了恐惧的神色然后四处张望，也许是在找逃跑路线也说不定。我也不恼，像平时走上讲台一样自然地走到了他面前的课桌坐下，拿出了教案摆在桌上。  
“别害怕。”我无视了他明显向后躲的动作，拍了拍他的肩膀：“我是来给你补习的。”  
他疑惑地盯着我看了一会儿，见我确实没有什么奇怪的动作后松了口气，稍微收敛了一点刚才的警惕。即使仍然对我感到惧怕，但是他很快就进入了状态，没一会儿时间就完全扎进题海中了。实际上，我还是不太理解为何如此努力的孩子，即使他理科细胞再差，也会考出那种有些丢人的成绩。  
“今天结束后，老师请你吃东西。”我对他说，他正在认真的看着我对他考卷上的错题给出的分析和解决方案，过了好一会才回答了我的提议。  
“不劳烦老师破费了。”言语礼貌得陌生，这可是之前所没有的态度。  
“当做上次的赔礼吧。”  
他皱起眉毛思考了一会儿，突然明白了“上次”是什么意思，然后刷地一下红了脸，不敢再过问于是也没拒绝我的邀请。我考虑过，启人是不是真的不再把我当成老师看了，我的意思是说，如果他不再将我当成一个老师那样尊敬，光从他的学习上来说我会感到非常困扰，更别提其他方面了。  
补习的这几天，我甚至连他的头发都没有碰过，一切回到了刚见面的那种距离，从我若有若无的刺探中，不难摸索出他的一些浅略的内心想法。他大概已经不把那天差点被侵犯的事当回事了，而这几天的礼貌距离又让他不再在意，渐渐地和我的相处也变得轻松起来。他毕竟还是个未成熟的初中生，不了解同性之间的这种举动代表了什么，这样中规中矩的孩子，一定受到的是非常正统的教育。不是说不懂性，而是说他只懂什么是正常的性。所以他也许把那天当成了一种利用羞耻心完成的惩罚。  
这让我感到稍微庆幸，但更多的是惊慌。我希望他能够意识到我的感情。

-10  
虽然我已经有一段时间没有对他发起任何进攻了，但我并没有打算就此罢休。  
实际上，我有着自己的计划。人生几何，我自然是不会这样轻易放弃追求令我如此着迷的东西的，即使这离经叛道，会让我的父母失望透顶，甚至会让我这小半辈子的勤奋全部付之东流，还可能赔上我下半辈子的所有时光。  
但这些都不重要，至少现在的我无法想象未来没有启人会是什么样子。  
当他喜滋滋地拿到批改过的补考卷从办公室走出来时，我就知道了这么多天的努力和忍耐没有白费。于是早就等在门外的我向他搭话，他没有告诉我具体的分数，而是给了我一个灿烂的，那天之后再也没有单独对我露出过的灿烂笑脸。  
“我可以有一个好假期了，谢谢老师。”  
“那就好，老师也很开心。”我扯动嘴角，对他摆出一个毫无恶意的笑容，不让他察觉到我内心不怀好意的欣喜若狂。  
“启人君，今天和老师吃饭好吗？”  
他愣了愣，似乎还在顾虑着什么，张了好几下口都没能说出话来。赶在他找到合适的理由拒绝我之前，我决定先发制人。  
“爸爸妈妈那边老师去联系。”他稍微皱起了眉头，不着痕迹地往后退了一小步，我也没有阻拦他继续说道：“为了今天，特地给启人君准备了礼物。”  
话都说到这个份上，他当然没有理由推脱，于是点了点头，然后任由我轻轻揽过他的肩膀，推着他跟上我的脚步。我的确为他准备了衬他的礼物，据我的了解，启人除了喜欢画画外，还和所有男孩子一样有着爱玩游戏的兴趣。课间时，班上会有男孩子把游戏机拿出来玩，然后其他好奇的人便挤在那个人周围看他玩，启人就属于其中之一，不同于做题或者作画，那种专注但是轻松感极强的眼神灿灿发光，会因为输赢而夸张地将感情表现在肢体和脸上，这些都是区区课堂时间所观察不到的。  
于是我用了实习前打零工赚的，本来是想存起来作为旅游经费的钱给他买了新出的掌上游戏机。说起来我在他那个年纪也曾对这些男孩玩具表现出过相当大的兴趣，家里也还算富有，有一次我的父亲出差回来，给母亲、大姐和小春带了女性喜爱的服饰，给大哥带了他想要的纪念品，给我的礼物则是时下流行的卡片游戏机。那是我第一次接触电子游戏，我稍微沉迷过，那游戏里的怪兽栩栩如生，不同的卡片组合会有意想不到的效果，它们的行为举止间那种生命独有的趣味性一度吸引了我，我会因为操作的小怪兽受伤而心疼，会因为胜利而欢喜不已，但这些终究抵不过我对学业的重视，大概过了没几个月，游戏机和那些卡片就被我装进纸箱塞到床底下了，大学的假期我会翻出来给它们擦掉积灰，回味再也不会有的少年时光。  
我现在长大了，知道真正想要的是什么，以及如何利用一切可以利用的去得到。  
“您原来有车吗？”他坐在副驾驶上，不太熟练地扣上了安全带，抬头疑惑地向我问道。  
“是我父亲的，”确认他坐稳后，我边看着后视镜倒车边回答他的问题：“不用之后就给我了。正好现在租的房子也离学校远。”  
他若有所思地点点头，神色中不免透露一丝羡慕。启人家大概是没有这样的轿车的，既然是开面包店的，就算有车应该也是可以运送货物的车。  
“李老师的女朋友一定很幸福吧?您这样帅气，温柔，家室也很好的样子。”他认真地说道。  
这样正经的语气让我哭笑不得。该说他太天真吗，还是真的已经完全忘掉了那天发生的事。那是有女朋友的人做得出来的事吗？  
“我没有女朋友。”  
“诶？”他有些讶异，同时有些慌张：“您明明很受欢迎才对。”  
我轻笑了两声，以此回答了他的问话。  
我的居住地刚好位于闹市边缘，各方面都还算轻松，是个两室一厅的小屋子。下了车，到了公寓楼下他才稍微感到不对劲，表情看上去尴尬极了，他站在楼梯口走也不是，不走也不是，直到我轻轻从后面推了他一下，他才一言不发地跟在我身后上了楼。  
其实我对料理不是特别拿手。我父亲是中国香港人，对饮食非常讲究，因此母亲在饭菜上总是下了很多功夫，我父母很恩爱，家里的饭基本都会他们轮流负责。大哥大姐忙于学业，但小春在启人这个年纪时和家长学做了不少菜，所以父母都因工作缠身而无暇顾及伙食时，就由她来负责填满全家人的胃，总之在家里怎么着也轮不着我来做饭。上了大学，独自居住后我也鲜少亲自下厨，更多的是到便利店买一些合胃口又比较有营养的快餐便当，自己煎个蛋加点餐，就算是一顿饭了。  
所以明明提出一起吃饭的是我，但是围上围裙站在灶台前切菜的不是我也并无道理。尽管对方完全不介意而且还很乐意，但我还是有些愧疚。启人似乎因为家庭原因对食物也有一定程度的研究，虽说对身为男孩子的启人有些失礼，但这样的他让我产生了一种想娶回家的冲动。和对方一起做饭，像一家人一样的小小幸福感使我不由自主地飘飘然。  
我在餐桌上将礼物给了启人，并送上祝贺的话语，却换来了对方慌张的拒绝。  
“这…太贵重了……”他晃动手掌并不停摇着头，面对这份惊喜有些不知所措：“只是补考过了而已…我不能收。”  
“收下吧。”我把纸盒塞到他怀里对他说。  
“老师平时请我吃东西就已经很过意不去了，我真的……”  
“这是我个人的意愿，”我曲起手指刮了一下他的鼻尖，像只小动物一样微微缩了一下脖子的动作是那样可爱：“不是奖励，我想给你所以给你了，仅此而已。”  
启人的手艺很好，更重要的是这是他亲手做的，我认为格外可口的饭菜，他却如同味如嚼蜡，坐立不安的样子不知道在悄悄打着什么算盘。  
不得不承认启人的直觉很准，他的危机感总在已经临近事发时才一下子爆发出来，但这时才想办法逃避已经晚了，没有多余的时间让他后悔，唯一能做的，只能迎接和抵抗将要发生的事。  
大概也是塑造他那宽容过头性格的最主要原因。

-11  
趁他不注意，我拿过启人手上的书包放在一边，在他抬头望向我时撩起他的额发，弯下腰在他光洁的额头上轻轻吻了一下。面对突如其来的亲吻，他没有上次那样惊慌失措，没有挣扎，默默地接受了我从额头到眼脸，再到嘴唇的一路轻吻。  
我抚上他的脸与他对视，他的眼睛静溢如水，没有一丝把内心想法透露给我的打算。启人总是能给我意料之外的反应，明明到刚才为止都是那样心惊胆战，现在却犹如放弃了一切可能的希望一样。以我对启人的了解，他大概站在楼下时，也许更早，从我对他提出邀请的那一刻起他就开始思考起无数种发展以及解决的方法，现在的情况也许是他最坏的打算，也是最不想经历的结果。  
他知道顺水推舟才是上上策。  
我按着他的肩膀，虽然表面上很平静，但我明显感到了他身体的颤抖，推着他走到了我的床边压着他坐下。  
“如果不想继续的话，就推开老师吧。”我亲吻着他的唇角对他说，同时不紧不慢地解开他的衣扣。他闭上了眼睛，身体很僵硬，紧紧地抓着身下的棉被，呼吸的节奏开始絮乱。  
他没有推开我，也没有其它动作。  
我明白这不是接受，而是对师长这个身份本能的顺从以及对成人力量的畏惧，启人不笨，与其做无用的挣扎，不如逆来顺受来得轻松。但是他没有拒绝我，这就有足够的理由欺骗自己让我理直气壮地做完我想做的事了。  
得到了默许，我大胆地舔舐起他的唇瓣，小男孩的嘴唇有如马卡龙一样甜美酥软，上一次没能好好品尝的美味，这次我想全部吞下。很快，衣物就已经完全褪下了，我俯身与他拥抱，顺势与他一起倒在了床上，和所爱之人没有隔阂地肌肤相贴竟是如此美妙的事情。  
抚上他胸脯的时候，启人发出了细小的哼声，他紧闭眼睛把脸侧到一边，不再看我。胸前的樱桃十分可人，似乎在诱惑我去品尝，手指在揉弄着一边的同时，我吻上了另外一边的果实，沾了唾液的乳晕泛着粉嫩的光泽，如同玛瑙般晶莹。  
“老…老师…”断断续续的声音传来，幼猫一样的呼唤让我心头一痒：“那里……不要再……”  
“哪里？”我故意问到。  
“就是那里……”他的声音越来越小，似乎还带上了隐忍的哭腔。  
我抬头看到了他强忍快感的表情，忍不住坏心地加大了指尖揉搓的力道，吸吮着他的乳尖对他说：“不说清楚的话，老师不知道怎么做……”  
我想更多地听听他的声音，然而他却没能让我如愿，而是咬紧了下唇没有回答。说实话，我还是有些失望的，启人真的是个敏感的孩子，大概是意识到了但凡作出抵抗，我就会加倍地欺负他的身体这个事实，他不再给出任何请求。  
经过不断刺激，站起来的嫩芽开始缓缓地吐出眼泪。我想启人一定是上天派来的天使，属于我一个人的尤物，不然那男性专有的，用于做苟且之事的物什怎会如此可爱。我含了上去，像舔舐棒棒糖那样对待启人的嫩芽，很快就换来了他按耐不住的呻吟，这让我感到兴奋，继续卖力地想给他从所未有的快感。  
“好奇怪……有什么……”他轻微使力抓着了我的头发向外轻轻拉扯着：“有什么要来了……啊啊……”  
他突然惊叫一声，同时我感到口中有温热微腥的液质射出。精液并不好味，但我却从启人的精华中尝到了甘甜的味道。  
“启人君的味道……很美味哦。”我咽下了他的精华，直言不讳地告诉他我的感想，望见因为羞耻而又脸红了几分的启人，有种莫名其妙的成就感油然而生。  
我向来自制力不差，也不爱强人所难、去逼迫他人做他们不愿做，或者做不到的事情。然而面对启人，特别是这样色情的启人，我却一而再再而三地突破了自己的底线，想要用尽所有办法，让他做一些以前我自己都无法想象的龌蹉事。  
我大概已经无可救药，也无药可医了。  
只能放任自己沉入名为松田启人的甜蜜沼泽，自甘堕落。  
我不再抑制内心的渴望，两三下爬上他的上半身，用膝盖抵住他的腋窝，有些强硬地把肉棒滑过他的嘴唇贴在唇角，他皱起了眉头，显然有些厌恶。  
“也尝尝老师的吧……”语气里是自己都感到恶心的下流：“呐？”  
我从没想过欺负一个人是这样让人上瘾的事，启人在学校里也经常被朋友们开一些无伤大雅的玩笑，而我现在终于明白了为何他会成为大家重点调戏的对象了。即使满脸不情愿，他还是乖乖地伸出舌头舔弄了起来。想来我第一次对他产生性冲动，就是假想了他给我口交的场景，但是实际体会到后，现实却比我那些虚无缥缈的肮脏幻想色情上千万倍。  
很快，我就不满足于这点小狗舔舐手指一样的快感，于是我拉起他紧拽棉被的手来引导他握住我的根部，然后向前移动把前段塞进他的嘴里。没有过经验的他晃动了一下脑袋似乎想要拒绝这样难受的动作。男孩子的口腔容量很小，似乎仅仅这样就已经无法继续进一步动作了。  
不过这也能给我足够多的刺激，我带着他包裹住我的手上下动作，能感受到舌头小幅度地按压着我的性器，被吮吸的感觉让我几乎忍不住缴械投降。这还只是第一次，我也不想一次性就实施完所有的想法，所以我忍住了射精的冲动从他的嘴里退了出来。  
感觉差不多是时候了，我跪坐在他面前，抬起他的腿架在我的腰两边，下身的景色一览无遗。我在之前去查了功课，润滑剂特地选了我认为他会喜欢的味道，虽然我知道这对安抚启人的情绪并没有什么用，不过也是给我的一点心理慰藉。我好歹还是考虑过他的感受的。  
说来有些不好意思，虽然周围的人一直给我的评价是温柔、礼貌这些的正面字眼，但其实我小时候也是家附近那带的孩子王，就连大我半轮的人都打不过我。但自从小春能跟在我的屁股后面到处跑后，为了防止教坏妹妹，我渐渐收敛了嚣张的气焰和鲁莽的性格。但这并不代表我就能完全不温不火地对待他人了，比如现在，我就想久违地粗暴对待身下的男孩子，即使我本希望在这场疯狂的性爱中彼此都能没有痛苦地获得快感。我擅长忍耐，却并不擅长改变。  
于是我没有耐心地像资料上说的那样一点点做扩张，而是拉开了他即将负责承欢的那个位置，一次性塞了三根指头进去活动。  
“呜……！不要…”突然感受到疼痛的他终于开始剧烈挣扎，但是无法逃开只能随着我的手指扭动了身躯。我捉着他的手腕按在床上，在他脸上落下细细的吻，放慢了手指的动作安慰他。然后在他稍微放松下来的那一刻，我抽出手指堵上了他的嘴唇，同时强硬地把性器插入了他的身体，咽下他所有惊叫并且一点点完全埋没进他独有的温暖里。  
“放松……放松启人……”我与他鼻尖相碰，想要用亲昵的动作和语气让他放松下来。我能明显感受到他带来的压迫感，其实我也稍微感到了疼痛，但比起与亲爱之人的距离达到负值的快乐来说，这点根本不算什么。用不了多久我就缓慢地动了起来，前所未有的快感包裹住我的全身。  
“…我……我后悔了…”他疼得流下泪水，神色隐忍又痛苦地对我说：“老师…啊…放……”  
“停不下来了哦……”我轻轻哄着他，这是实话，已经到手的珍宝我还不想就这样什么都不做就放弃。这样想着，我稍微加大了抽插的幅度，惹得他又大声呻吟了几声。  
“健——放开我……”  
启人总在意料之外的地方展现他的聪颖。他没有叫老师，而是喊了我的名字，他知道这会给我带来一定的震慑力，我也的确感到了惊讶，稍微停了下来。感到了我的停滞，他用手肘挪动了身体往后退去，企图逃开我的禁锢。他当然知道直呼名字会对我造成影响，却没想过这同样会引火上身。我在他快要抽离我一半时，捏住了他的腰肢，对他露出笑容，那一定是连我自己都无法直视的，混合了情欲和危险的笑意。我不顾他激烈的挣扎，毫无按捺自己本能的意思，激烈地撞击他的身体。  
“啊…啊！放开…呜…慢…”他哭喊的语句已经无法连成一句，破碎的呻吟让我忍不住起了怜悯之心，但也无法停止欺负他的动作。  
我明知这是毒，却心甘情愿地醉心于他所带来的失真的甜蜜幻想中，无法自拔。

-12  
我想我终于明白了为何人类对性的追求总是永无止境，明明只是一种动物繁衍生息的本能，却能让人们趋之若鹜，有时甚至不惜代价去体验一把畅快淋漓的性爱。仅仅只是喜爱对方的身体而做爱的例子随处可见，但是只有入骨的感情才是最好的催情剂，也是欲望的源泉，占有所爱之人的肉体是那么美好的一件事情，美好到让我一时忘记了自身洗不去的罪恶。  
我记不得那天抱了启人多少次。只记得被我插入填满而微微隆起的小腹，还有不断溢出污浊的红肿后穴，我抱着昏睡的他去浴室仔细地做了清理。我承认，做到后面我已经完全丧失了理性，甚至连他什么时候昏过去的都不知道。编了一个理由给启人的父母发了短信，告诉他们启人在我这里留宿后，我陷入了无限的懊恼和沉思中。  
虽说这次已经可以称得上是犯罪的行动是我早早计划好的，但我并没有对事后做出什么方案。他醒来后会做出什么样的反应，说出什么样的话，我完全没有头绪。启人太宽容太坚强以至于无法琢磨透，这让我无从下手。再善良的人也有底线，而我根本无从得知，若我触碰到了，启人会做出什么意想不到的事也不是不可能。  
夜还不算深，我到家附近的小超市买了换洗的衣裤和一些药膏，明天开始是一个短假，我暂时不用担心太多事情，如果可以，我不想让他明天一早醒来就离开，这样就有足够的时间与他促膝长谈。我故意不去设想启人对我说出讨厌这个词，与其被他一辈子躲着我宁愿他报警让我得到我应有的惩罚。我也感到累了，于是躲进棉被从背后环抱住他，怀里的温度好不真实，如果这是梦，那一定是我二十一年以来最幸福的一个梦。  
启人比我想象中的更有精神，大概他的母亲平时也在这个时间将他从柔软的床铺中唤醒，早在第一缕阳光偷偷溜进窗帘缝隙之前，他就醒来了。挪开我圈在他腰上的手的动作把我弄醒了，摆脱了我形同虚设的禁锢翻了个身，然后由下而上地、平静地看着我。  
“…要喝水吗？”我有些心虚地问道，见他微微点了点头后便下床去给他倒水。他的嗓子现在一定非常沙哑，毕竟昨晚他的哭喊声可以说是撕心裂肺的，一想到这里，我突然开始后悔起我那些粗暴的行为，倘若我能稍微控制住自己的欲望，现在面对他不应该有的平静也不会如此慌张。  
回来时看到启人已经坐起来穿衣服了，脖颈以下的皮肤星星点点地布满了吻痕和牙印，他规规矩矩地把扣子扣到最上一颗后才接过水一饮而下，我搬了椅子坐在他对面，想要帮他整理衣领却被他躲开了，然后他艰难地开口用沙哑的声音问出我思考过无数遍怎么回答的问题。  
“您为什么要对我做这种事呢？”  
“因为我爱你。”  
“……？”他歪着头发出无声的疑问，显然对这个易懂的答案感到了疑惑。我们都是男性，还是师生，年龄差了也快一轮，这些明显和一般电视剧上演出的爱情故事应该具有的元素相差甚远，这种关系也能说爱吗？我想在他的心中并没有明确的定义。“您说的爱是指？”  
“喜欢到极致，想要永远在一起。”  
“就像我对加藤同学那样？”  
“比那强烈上千万倍。”  
他若有所思地低下头，手指摩擦着玻璃杯转起来。我决定去给他做一点简单的粥做早饭，给他时间去琢磨我所说的话，同时自己也能思考如何让他短暂地忘记我们尴尬的身份，塑造他还未成型的爱情理念。之前我就强调过，对于他我不仅仅想得到肉体上的欢愉，更多的，我希望能带他去旅行，带他去见识未知的事物，我会尽我一切能力让他得到他想得到的，和他一起编织属于我们自己的梦。无关性别、年龄、身份，共享一切美好的既是爱情，这是我想给他灌输的爱情观。我虽然还无法看透他，但我清楚地明白，启人最不擅长的就是拒绝。  
在这之后启人一直沉默着，一言不发地乖乖吃完了整碗粥，确定了他行走并无大碍后，我决定把他送回家。我把我送给他的游戏机装进他的书包里，一手拎着他的书包，他意会地走到门口等待，然后任由我牵起他的手带他下楼。  
我沿着他所指的方向行驶，刚过高峰期街上也没有什么车辆和行人，余光中撇到他抱紧书包望着窗外，后视镜刚好将他闪烁着殷红的眸子反射过来，我仿佛能看到这个城市在他的视网膜里穿梭，建筑物就像过眼的云烟一样消失得无影无踪。启人的家在一个不是很宽广的街道上，周围大都是居民房，也有一些像启人家一样的自营商铺，不知道为什么松田面包屋还没有开始营业，透过玻璃墙可以看到空空如也的橱柜，隐隐约约有谈话声传来。大概因为是假期，儿子也不在，所以松田夫妇也悄悄偷了个懒，比平时晚起了吧。  
周围没有人，我先下车帮他开了门，在他的身子转过来的那一刻我凑过去吻住了他的嘴唇。随时可能有认识他的邻居经过，他的父母也有可能在下一秒就推门走出看到自己的儿子在和一个陌生的成年男性接吻。我想这是最后的机会，而我似乎也得到了我想要的答案。他犹豫了一会儿，抬起手环住了我的脖颈，还有些笨拙地伸出舌尖舔舐了一下我的唇缝。  
我欣喜若狂，意犹未尽地回味着下唇粘膜上传来的痒痒的触感。他跳下了车子，有礼貌地对我道别之后就走到了商铺的侧门，掏出钥匙打开门喊了一声“我回来了”，然后头也不回地走了进去。我认为两个小小的动作是对我的接受，对于我的示爱他的主动，他的回应那样青涩，就像一般的恋爱节奏一样，我没有做太多的考虑，仅仅只是记下了他家的位置便离开了。  
那时我被狂喜冲昏了头脑，丝毫没有察觉到，这个我所爱慕的男孩子，我认为无比纯真毫无心机的孩子，他的狡猾远远超出了我的想象。 

-13  
之后的事情仿佛顺理成章，他依然是老师们眼中乖巧的学生，安分地认真听讲，在休闲时分和同学们嬉戏打闹，我也依然扮演好一个好老师，尽心尽责地以教育为大任，不会让任何情绪干扰我的教学。  
放学后我常常去画室看他画画。在某个周五的下午，那是个夏日中少见的阴天，天空中没有乌云也没有太阳，白纸在画板上微弱地反射着柔光，只有他一个人在，他从教师门的窗户中发现了我，然后把我请进画室，让我在他面前坐下，轻松地笑着说要给我画一幅画像。我从画板边缘窥见他专注的神情，思考着他会把我画成什么样子，启人的画功很棒，我想他一定能画出让他满意的作品。有什么东西在静怡中膨胀，像午后多放了方糖的卡布奇诺一样甜蜜温暖。  
上个期末结束之后，我在启人不知道的情况下拜访了他的父母。凭着记忆找到了松田面包屋，我去的时候新鲜的面包已经差不多快卖完了，店里充满了奶油香甜的气味，和我从启人的皮肤上尝到的味道一模一样。他的母亲站在收银台后与一位妇人交谈着，于是我悄悄站在一边等待，从她们的谈话中我得知了启人独自一个人去了北海道，说是去扫墓，顺便可以在表哥家借住一小段时间，在北海道高远的天空和广阔的大海中度过他假期中最悠闲的一段时光。  
松田夫妇和我想象中的一样，夫妻俩性格都非常温柔。松田夫人在得知我的身份和来意时有些惊讶，先是连鞠了好几下躬，然后大声地叫来丈夫，松田先生下楼时好像由于太慌张摔了一跤，被夫人说了几句后不好意思地向我问好。  
启人和他的母亲长得很像，他继承了松田夫人温婉圆润的五官和脸型，连发色都一模一样 ，从外表上几乎找不到他父亲的影子，但是启人有些冒失的性格和松田先生如出一辙，这是一个普通但是幸福的家庭，努力工作的父母，不那么优秀却温柔听话的儿子，启人很少在外面闯祸，他几乎集合了他的父母身上最吸引人的特质。  
“真是不好意思…没有准备什么好东西来招待您。”松田夫人脱去了围裙，给我倒了一杯茶说：“我也没有好好打扮就来见人，真是…”  
“没有关系的，是我打扰你们了。”  
“我们家的启人受您照顾了…不过想不到您这么年轻啊，他也只是告诉我们学校来了个很好的新数学老师而已。”松田先生爽朗地笑了几声，启人似乎不怎么跟家里提到我的样子。  
我稍作了几句寒暄，按照一般老师家访的步骤问了一些问题，然后在启人回来的第二天再次拜访了松田家。  
比新宿更加强烈的紫外线将他的皮肤染成了蜂糖一样甜蜜的颜色，他穿着橘色的围裙，用头巾把浅棕色的头发包起来，在店里帮顾客挑选面包。启人很受大人们的喜爱，在得到了他的帮助后他们都会送上几句赞赏，或者拍拍他的头顶。店里顾客很多，松田夫人抽不开身于是让启人把我带到内屋招待。  
不知道是不是有意地躲着我，他的旅行有些漫长，上次访问时他的母亲也有些奇怪地告诉我启人并不是一个喜欢外出的孩子，但这次意外地很积极。那次我单方面地确认关系后就一直没有碰过他，首先是担心影响他的期末考试，其次我也忙于奔走在办公室之间处理我的实习资料。将近两个月的时间，我的忍耐已经快到极限了。  
“可以吗？”随着咔嗒一声锁珠扣紧的声音响起，我从背后环住他轻咬着他的耳廓问道。他在我的臂弯里转过身，踮起脚尖来主动搂下我的脖颈与我接吻。  
“我…没有说不的权利吧？”他反问。  
这是他第一次主动的亲吻，我内心欢喜不已于是情不自禁地勾起他的柔软舌头吮吸，放开时他向我投来湿润的目光，露出的舌尖上扯出一条银丝和我的相连，无法吞咽下的唾液也从嘴角溢出。这个年纪特有的色气在他的身上表现得淋漓尽致，让我爱不释手。  
松田夫人敲门的时候他刚好埋在我的怀抱里达到第一次高潮，听到了母亲的声音硬是咬住嘴唇把呻吟憋了回去。  
“启人？你们要吃点心吗？”  
“不…不了…”他强忍着快感和疼痛应答，我停下了下身动作但是莫名的兴奋驱使着我去做些什么，于是没有经过思考就咬上他的肩膀，因为疼痛他惊叫了一声。  
“启人？！”  
“没事的松田夫人，启人从椅子上摔下来了。”我替他回答道，他用手使劲捂住自己的嘴努力不发出任何声音，眼睛里扑朔扑朔地流下大颗大颗的泪水。他的骨骼还没有长开，即使坐在我的跨上也仅仅是能与我勉强平视而已。听到他的母亲走开的脚步声，我死死地锢住他的腰，大力地向上顶弄他的身体，强忍痛苦和快感的样子让我心生怜悯，又忍不住想要看看他的表情能色情到什么程度而加大了力道，我知道他从来不会让大人失望。  
“好痛…啊……肚子……要破掉了……”  
启人支离破碎的呻吟像是邀请，我一边安慰着他，一边满足地在他体内深处发泄，瘫软在我身上的他给我一种血肉交融的错觉。  
然后在晚上我带他出去吃晚饭的时候，他脸红着婉转地向我抗议了一下在他的房间做爱这件事。我当然是尊重他的意见，于是之后我们的情事一直都很中规中矩，频率也不高。启人在沾染了大人世界的肮脏后变得比以前更加诱人，他的一举一动，或思考数学题时习惯性地轻咬笔盖，或穿着被汗水浸湿的运动服在操场上奔跑跳跃，还有种种在我的眼里都像是挑逗，倘若他与谁有了过多的肢体接触，或是用丰富的表情与朋友们交谈我不知道的事，对他的占有欲都会作祟让我妒火中烧。但我从来没有在学校里对他做任何超出师生关系的事，只能把这份不爽留到周末，化作对他的宠爱和情欲。  
其实在他愿意接受我之后，比起做爱我更喜欢和他像真正的情侣一样，午饭后去看看两人都感兴趣的战斗类电影，去游乐园玩一些惊险刺激的项目，然后在他喜欢的甜品店坐一坐，最后到我家或者到哪里的酒店开个房间，有时甚至什么都不做，仅仅只是相拥而眠。  
令人欣慰的是启人的成绩越来越好了，他似乎终于找到了学习理科的方法，好几次都考到了不错的分数。来找我问问题的次数也变少了，不过我的实习正好也接近尾声，时常不在办公桌上逗留。忙于处理自己和学生们成绩的同时我也不忘思考离开学校后该如何和启人保持关系。  
我所就读的大学和这所国中刚好处于城市两边一个远不远，说近也不近的尴尬位置，他大概也不会考到其他城市的高中，一两个星期见一次应该是没有问题的。  
最后一天上课时学生们悄悄给我准备了惊喜，有的女孩子直接哭了出来，让我惊慌失措又喜出望外，作为一个老师，没有什么比受到学生的尊敬和爱戴更让人欣喜的事了。他就坐在原来的位置，侧身凑过去与加藤耳语了几句后眯眼看着我温和地笑，然后做了几个我当时并不能看清楚的口型。  
——而我没有在意。

-14  
回到大学后的日子比较轻松但绝对算不上悠闲，我忙着写毕业论文，常常泡在图书馆里一坐就是一整天，闲时就跑健身房锻炼身体，我和他都不喜欢打电话，于是茶余饭后就和他发发短信，相互询问一下彼此的近况，闲聊一些平时遇到的趣事，他也依然会问我在学习上遇到的问题，我自然认真解答。我想，距离见不到他的日子结束不长了，我打算毕业后就到那片区域的一个高中就职，以我的水平应该很快就能被聘用，虽然老师和同学都劝我继续读下去，但是见不到他的时间更是难熬得令我心痒难耐。  
然后在我即将毕业时，他的期中考试后的某一天，他没有回我的问候短信，我也再也没有收到任何从他那里发来的信息，甚至电话打过去也只能收到一长串的忙音。我心慌极了，正好论文也交了上去，于是我掐好时间，坐了一个多小时的地铁到他的学校准备当面和他对质。我站在学校门口等了很久，天空满满地弥漫了果味，橘色的云朵随着微风摇摆，从校门中陆陆续续走出的中有不少是我教过的学生，他们与我打了个照面就离开了，但就是没有他的身影。  
“请问您在等启人君吗？”脑后梳着单马尾的女孩子在我面前站定，抬起头问道。是加藤，与以往差异巨大的简洁发型让我一时竟想不起她是谁。“李老师？”  
“嗯。他还没有出来吗？”  
“启人君的话，已经不在这个学校了。”她笑了起来，不知道是不是我的错觉，总觉得她的眼角比以前上挑了一点，像小狐狸一样闪烁着狡黠的光点，我突然想起小春和她一般年纪时想要隐瞒什么东西并且得逞时也是这种眼神。她让我在原地稍作等待，然后转身跑回了学校，回来的时候手上多了一盒东西。  
我一眼就看出来了，那是我以前送给启人的游戏机。  
加藤将硬纸盒递给我，然后又从书包里掏出一个淡绿色的信封。“这是启人君拜托我的，若是您来找他就把这些交给您。”  
“他现在……”  
“我不会告诉您他在哪里，请您也不要尝试去寻找。”在我提出问题前，加藤就像预知了我要说什么一样地打断了我：“就算找到了您也见不到他，那是很远的一所全寄宿学校，启人君拼尽全力才考上的，可以的话，请您不要去打扰他。”  
“那么，我就先走了。李老师保重。”加藤说完后向我深深鞠了一躬，便从行人穿梭的街道中离开了。  
仿佛灵魂被抽去了一般，我的大脑一片空白，我几乎不记得一路上撞到了多少障碍物，我是怎么回到宿舍的。加藤到底知道多少？她和启人是什么关系？  
能做到不留痕迹地离开我的视线，他到底策划了多久？和我在一起时那些洋溢着幸福地笑容，主动给我的亲吻和拥抱难道都是逢场作戏吗？  
然而这些我都无从得知了，室友像见了鬼一样看着我混混沌沌地倒在床上，然后拿起我放在桌上的游戏机盒和信件摆弄了一下又放了回去，像是懂了什么似的用复杂的眼神看着我：“李健良你被甩啦？”  
“……算吧。”灯光有些刺眼，我翻了个身向他伸出手，他立刻会意地把信递给我。  
“我都不知道你有女朋友…哎原来也没见你这么伤心过啊。”他摇了摇头，然后挎上包走到了门口，想了一下又回头对我说：“我去找留姬啦，回来给你带吃的。”  
“约你的会去吧。”我毫不客气地回答道。  
听到门关上的声音后我开始翻看启人的信件。淡绿色的信封上他用娟秀的汉字书写着“李健良 亲启”五个字，没有署名。翻来覆去看了很久后，我小心翼翼地打开封口，把信纸从里面抽出摊在枕头上读了起来。  
敬爱的李老师：  
您好！我知道您一定会看到这封信。请允许我在之后失礼地称呼您为健良，抛开师生的关系让我能好受一些。  
首先，请您千万不要往其他方向猜测我和加藤同学的关系，我们早已是很好的朋友了，真的只是好朋友而已。其次，我想要告诉您的是，我去远方求学并不是为了逃离您，在很久很久之前，我们都还没有见过面的时候我就有这个想法了，爸爸妈妈也很支持我，我非常喜欢绘画并且有自信能在这方面有所作为，为此我必须舍弃掉很多东西。对了，非常感谢您的教学，您帮助我跨过了最后一个迈不过去的门槛，虽然是所艺术学校但对其他成绩要求也挺高的，其实之前就是因为数学成绩不达标所以一直没办法转学。不知道您将来准备从事什么工作，健良的话一定做什么都能做得很好的，但我私心希望您能成为一名博学的教师，毕竟作为一名为人师表的老师，您非常称职。  
您还记得我们一起度过的第一个夜晚吗？次日清晨您告诉我什么是爱，我是头一次知道同性之间也能产生爱情。我还不够成熟，直到现在，也许甚至在将来很长一段时间我都不能真正理解什么是爱情。但毋庸置疑的是，我和您在一起真的非常幸福，学校门口的那家芝士蛋糕吃上一百次都不会腻，和您一起从摩天轮的最高处看到的夜景是我见过的最美风景，上次看的电影不知道什么时候会出续集呢，我也好想成为超级英雄啊。就连做那种事，虽然更多的是疼痛，也是欢愉的，因为您说您爱我。虽然不一定是爱情，但我想，我是喜欢您的。  
但是健良，我始终对您无视我的尊严、利用我对加藤同学的好感而做的那些事耿耿于怀，很小气是吧？我也觉得自己气量很小，一点都不像个男子汉。我选择以这种方式离开您，不仅仅是因为害怕与您道别，也算是我这个小气的人对您的报复，我不想让您痛苦，但我更不能辜负自己。  
再见，健良，如果有缘的话。  
松田启人  
P.S：您的礼物我还是不能收，我没有打开过，谢谢。

信纸粗糙的触感在神经末梢上无限放大，刺得我触碰到它的指尖有些生疼。我是有多久没有流过眼泪了？久到即使泪水已经充盈了整个眼眶我都久久无法将视线从这封短短的书信上挪开半分。  
原来我早就触到了他的底线，还自以为是地一再轻视他仅十三年的阅历。他比他自己认为的要更加宽容也更加勇敢，能够容忍我做到这个地步的他一点都不小气。事情发展成现在这个样子完全是我咎由自取，我不会去怨任何人。  
我放弃了求职转身将所有的精力都投入到研究生考试中，想让成山的习题完全霸占我的大脑，然而我还是会在思念他的夜晚辗转反侧，他笑起来呈半月型的眼睛，他小动物般柔软的粽发，他尚还稚嫩的皮肤，他一切的一切都历历在目。  
但是这有什么用呢？只有做好自己，我也只能做好自己了。

-13  
时光荏苒，匆匆流去，世界依然美好如初。启人从我的世界里销声匿迹已然过去五个春秋。 我现在所在的大学在国内各方面也算是顶尖的，考上博士后我一边为了毕业而奋斗，一边也在校内任职教师，一般给大一新生讲讲课，课不多，所以大部分时间我都在学习。家人经常来看我，即使已经参加工作两年了，小春依然像小时候那样调皮，她经常趁我不注意的时候拔下几根白头发展示给我看，然后笑着对我说哥你看你都老了，别太累了。  
我仅仅只是笑笑不说话，我不知道现在除了学习我还能做些什么。不是没有尝试过与其他人交往来转移注意力，但不管我如何自我催眠，都无法把那个男孩子的身影从脑海中删除。不得不说他的报复非常有效果，时至今日我依然会痛得钻心，他如同一颗导弹长驱直入我世界的中心，留下了不可磨灭的深深痕迹，曾经那样轰轰烈烈不顾一切地爱过，我早已泥足深陷，我也愿意带着对他日渐加深的思念一直生活下去，只有当我回想起他的时候，我才意识到自己是能够爱人的。  
在家里我和父亲的思想是最同步的，但最了解我的人却是我的小妹妹。从童年时代开始我就将她视为掌上明珠，爱护她的同时，她也总有办法治愈我。所以在她发现我的不对劲并且直言不讳地质问我后，我选择将启人的事全盘托出。小春静静地听完，长叹一口气，说她为我的胆小而感到悲哀。  
当年我确实是怕了，实际上我完全有能力找到启人所在之地并且想法设法与他相见，但仅仅因为加藤的两句口头警告我就当了缩头乌龟。信件中也没有表现出任何不想再见到我的讯息，我只能傻傻地祈祷着奇迹的降临。也许正如他所说，有缘就会再见吧。  
我们学校的宗旨是全面发展，不仅仅是着重培育文理方面的学生，在艺术教育方面也下了大工夫。因此学校的美术学院修建得很棒，我下课后常常绕道去那里的画室看看，希望从那些或大或小的画板上看到他的影子。想来启人今年也应该上大学了才对，他应该能考上一所知名的艺术大学吧？长期对着电脑和书本我已经戴上了厚重的眼镜，比起当年给他传授知识，现在的形象要更符合一个教师。不知道他有没有长到他希望的身高，他晚霞一样颜色的眼睛是否还是那样清澈呢，想必他现在一定是个又帅气又可爱的翩翩少年吧。  
过去我常对曾经有过的愿景浮想联翩，如今我遵从他所谓的私心成为了一名为人师表的教师，在看似充实实则空虚的日子里虚度光阴。  
今天我也依然抱着书在的走廊中踱步，空气中充满了水粉和纸张的味道令我思绪万千，险些就要撞上挡在我面前的教授。  
“李君，今天又来了吗？”年老的教授将我从沉思中拉回来，满脸皱纹笑盈盈地看着我。他是一位非常厉害的画家，当年从这里毕业后在不同地方办了不少成功的画展，年事高了以后不再四处奔波，回到母校担任起了美术学院的院长。一般只要我来到这里就一定能遇到他，一来二去也相熟了，不同于与他年纪相仿的父亲，和这位老前辈的聊天总是细水长流，他能发现我的言语中所蕴含的情绪，并且以同种方式将他从丰富阅历中抽取的人生经验反暗示给我。我向教授问好，然后跟在他身后走向最大的那间画室。  
“李君比较喜欢那种类型的图画？”  
“我对绘画并不是很了解，要说的话大概比较喜欢油画吧？”  
“油画好啊，”他大声地笑了两下，淳厚的笑声在走廊中回响。“不管是从耐心还是手法来说，油画都很考验人啊。”  
我似懂非懂地点了点头，我并不在意不同种类的绘画之间的差距，我只是想从这些色块和线条交织的艺术品中寻觅慰藉而已。  
“说起来今年来了一位非常优秀的学生呢，着重培养的话将来一定能成为一位大家的吧。”他掏出钥匙来打开了画室的门，一下子刺入眼的阳光让我有些睁不开眼睛，调色刀和画布摩擦的声音停了下来。  
“您好。”有一把平淡温润的嗓音传来，似乎在哪里听过却怎么也想不起来。  
“正好说到你呢，来这边。”教授招了招手，有人从巨大的画板后走过来，我的视网膜还没有适应强光的侵蚀，逆光中看不清那人的面孔，我感到有一双无形的双手掐住了我的气管，窒息感几乎要将我杀死。  
眼前的一切是那样失真，仿佛精心伪装过的毒药，令我的肾上腺素急速上升，我看到他曲起指节磨蹭了一下脸上干掉的颜料，然后站定在我面前，眼神中闪过一瞬间的惊讶，然后恭敬地对我和教授鞠了一躬，再次抬起头时脸上是与十三岁时相差无几的，宛如深冬中第一抹暖色阳光那样的笑容，温暖不至于滚烫，灿烂不至于刺眼。  
“您好，我是松田启人。”  
-15  
我的世界，终于完整了。


End file.
